


Let Me Be Your Hero: Fenton/Reader Oneshots

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, gizmoduck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Stories with my favorite scientist!Requests are open!Can have smutFenton is an adorable bean and you can’t convince me otherwise. Anyways, enjoy your life with your personal superhero!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Without You Here Is Hard

Fenton was you life, love, soul. He was everything you needed, wanted, and more. He was your savior. Lover. Everything to you. So when you came home waiting for Fenton to come home from saving the world, you received a call from an unknown number, you thought it was junk. But, your hand trembled over the answer button. You finally pressed answer, and the news shocked you to no end.

"Mrs. Cabrera? I'm sorry. He–your husband is in the hospital."

You ended the call quickly and made your way to the hospital, when you got there you practically demanded the receptionist give you answers on Fenton.

"Where's my HUSBAND!"

"Room 412. Mrs? You might want company before you go in. Mr. McDuck is in the waiting room with his nephews."

"I think I can handle it."

"Y/N?"

You turned to the voices of none other than Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Their faces were full of sadness and sympathy, and it looked as though Huey's eyes were blood shot. Probably due to crying.

"We can go with you if you want?"

"Thank you, guys really I could seriously use the company."

The four of you make your way to room 412 and you go to knock but Louie just nods his head and mouths 'no'. You were confused but didn't knock. The boys entered first then you did and the sight left you speechless.

Fenton had bandages all over, and his leg was in a cast, Fenton also had a heart monitor and a breathing tube.

You fell to your knees and started to sob. The boys quickly came to your side and embraced you. You gladly embraced them.

"Can he hear me?"

"Technically, yes! But he's um—in a coma," Huey said softly with sadness.

You started to cry again and you couldn't stop the pain that was in your heart.

Your poor Fenton. You needed him you weren't sure what to do so you went by his side and kissed his forehead while whispering, "I'll wait for you my love."

You stayed by Fenton's side for four months, you were slowly giving up hope that he would ever wake up. To your surprise this particular day was your anniversary and you visited him a little longer than you normally would. As you were about to leave you did what you always did you held his hand and kissed his forehead. You were going to slip your hand out of his when.

Could it be?

He squeezed your hand!

"Fenton? Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

Oh my gosh! He finally made a noise!

A–are you really there?"

"Mmhm."

Okay got to calm down! Even though I've missed him so much.

"Can you open you eyes?"

Soon enough he did, his chocolate brown eyes made contact with yours and his heart thumped loud and hard.

"Fenton! I thought I lost you!"

"It's takes more than that to take me out."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

He tries to get up but you stop him immediately.

"No, just lay there and let me look at you."

Fenton blushed but did as he told, "god I've missed you," Fenton said.

"I've missed you too my sweetheart."

You lean in to kiss his cheek but he wasn't having none of that and kissed right on the lips.

It was soft and slow but worth the four months of not being able to fully kiss him.

"I've missed your lips."

You blushed, completely taken off guard by his flirting.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Fenton?"

"He's right here, all for you baby."

To put it short, you and Fenton didn't get a lot of sleep that night too busy catching up.

Did you think something else would happen?

Oh! That's for later. Haha.


	2. Bless The Brokem Road

_ I set out on a narrow way many years ago _

_ Hoping I would find true love along the broken road _

_ But I got lost a time or two _

_ Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _

_ I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you _

_ That every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_ Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That God blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

_ Yes, He did _

_ I think about the years I spent just passin' through _

_ I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you _

_ But you just smile and take my hand _

_ You've been there, you understand _

_ It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

_ Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_ Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That God blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

_ Yeah _

_ And now I'm just a-rollin' home _

_ Into my lover's arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That God blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

_ That God blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

  
You were mentally unstable when you met him. You never would've thought you were going to make it through. Somehow after meeting him your world changed for the better. You were planning to kill yourself that night, you just wanted the pain to end. Your experiences of life weren't what you wanted, so ending it seemed like the better option. But as you climbed up on the ledge of the tallest bridge in Duckburg, your life flashed before your eyes.

You saw the smiling faces you seen throughout, heard the laughs, the friends you made, the good, the bad. Everything that led up to this point you have seen and heard it all. Then as you were about to take your leap of faith, he showed up and boy was he everything you've ever wanted.

You've always told yourself that he was your savior, he was your only will to keep living. He was your knight in shining armor. He was, of course, the Gizmoduck.

Gizmoduck saved you that night and continued to save you throughout knowing him. But one night he changed everything again. The night when he revealed his true identity.

You never thought that the Gizmoduck would be Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera.

"You know this is getting scary, Y/N knowing you throughout our encounters it seems that you should get help. Let me help you."

"No!" You shouted at him, "just leave me be Gizmo."

"Y/N you know I can't do that! I can't see you just give up on your life. It's not fair to you or anyone else in your life."

"Gizmo, please let me go!"

"I can't let you go!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I love you!"

Time froze at that moment and you weren't sure if what he said was the truth but nonetheless, it made you cry.

Scratch that, it made you sob. You were outright sobbing in his arms.

"Y/N, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

You just kept sobbing and the tears wouldn't stop. He held you close and you felt alone and cold, you wanted to touch the person in the suit, to feel a body against yours.

Finally, your tears stopped and you collected yourself and Gizmoduck surprised you saying, "let me take this suit off for once."

So Gizmo took off his suit and the man under the suit surprised you more.

"Fenton?!"

"Hi, Y/N"

And in the exact moment, you slapped him and you slapped him hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"How dare you not tell me!"

"I'm a superhero I'm not supposed to share my identity."

"No! How dare you not tell me you loved me!"

"Because you only know me as Gizmoduck! We don't know each other that well, all I know is your name and that almost every night you come out to this bridge and we barely have a conversation. You just tell me what you did and what you're feeling. You don't go into detail!"

"Fenton we work together! You could've just walked up to me and asked me out, you didn't need to play superhero for me to like you. I already like you. Plus, I come out here because I know you always come out here after your nightly patrol."

Fenton blushed red. He's never been this embarrassed before.

"Hey, Fenton?"

"Yes?"

"Can I maybe, um—have a hug?"

Fenton blushed again but extended his arms out and let you come into his arms.

You finally hugged your savior and he hugged you back.

"Would it be too cliché if I asked you out right now?" Fenton asked.

"Would it be cliché if I said yes?"

And so you found your savior, your love of your life, and since that night Fenton confessed his love for you you were never alone. You never felt the need to end your life. You felt as though your life was complete with Fenton by your side. And Fenton? Fenton found his love, found true love, and never played superhero just to impress you, for he knew that the key to your heart was to be himself.


End file.
